Royal Volunteer
Queen-Mother visits the front A few days ago a letter was left with the Monarch of our nation by his mother, it was said not to be opened if she returned in safety. And so god prays for her return. Our dear Alexandra III, which became a great symbol of national unity during her regency and on, loved by her people and countrymen, has departed to the front without warning as she stated herself she would probably never be allowed to do so. At the age of sixty-four years old, the former empress has visited the front of the FUC and was greeted by a Field Marshal in shock, Bryce Kaldwin, who received the Queen-Mother in complete astonishment. The Queen-Mother has visited the defensive belts and it's soldiers. She has walked through mud with help of some soldiers and greeted the men in the trench. Most were shocked and didnt believe it was her for a moment. By night she taught soldiers how to play a cards game from her birthplace and even gambled some fals with them. Those news shocked Verzarent and the Capital, the Queen-Mother had approached the soldiers in a way a royal was never supposed to do, in reply she stated "I forgot, must be the age." After a few days visiting belts and trenches, inspecting artillery and saluting soldiers she went into the safe zone to make a broadcast to the troops of our Empire. ''"For the past years, you have fought, you have bled and you have suffered for what? Myself? The Emperor? The Parliament? No, for the past years our sons, our children, have bled for their home. Behind us there is nothing but our own, our families, and if we are to fail... What is to be followed is loot, plunder, destruction and our freedom will disappear in history. '' ''We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many long months of struggle and of suffering but as Queen-Mother I am here as your mother to hold thy hand and walk with you into the storm. '' ''I am amongst you today, not because I was told to, but being resolved, in the midst and blood of the battle, to live or to die amongst our own, to lay down, for my God, and for my kingdom, for my people, my honour and my blood. '' ''We must live up with what we have now, for we will fight them in the fields and in the streets, we must resist our enemy in any and every way, and try to leave to those who come after us an Empire that is as great as ever. '' ''Here we will stand and fight; there cannot be no further withdrawal. We will stand and fight here, and if we can't stay here alive, then let us stay here dead. For I made my decision to not leave this field until we push the enemy back, for we will share our blood as brothers and sisters. '' ''The army polices now is to wage war, by sea, land and air, with all our might and will, we will resist in the air, we will punish them on the oceans and we will triumph on land, with all the strength that God can give us, we will wage war against the monstrous tyranny, never surpassed in the dark. We. Shall. Never. Surrender. '' ''May we stand tall and firm, God bless each one of our soldiers and forgive me when I say that our cause is not on thy hand anymore, but on the hands of our brave crusaders, who with sweat and toil fight the enemy day and night, those are our heroes and may those fight hard enough to hug their own after the war. " '' After her speech the Queen-Mother went to her chambers for the night, currently she still at the field wearing her military dress uniform most of times, always walking with her guards which have both Verzarian and Falleen nationality since sometimes she needs help. Category:The Imperial Army